harvesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Pottsdam
Mr. Pottsdam is a man who lives in the town of Harvest. He is supposedly the father to Stephanie Pottsdam and Steve's Father-in-law to be. He appears sitting on the couch all the time at his home, The Pottsdam Residence. He's bald and wearing a sweat-stained sleeveless, white shirt. History Mr. Pottsdam first met Steve at his house.Excited for his daughter's and Son-in-law to be, wedding. It's quite obvious that the main (And most likely only) reason that Mr. Pottsdam is excited if for the Meat. Since Steve's 'father' owns the Meat Plant in Harvest. Mr. Pottsdam's been trying his best to be nice to Steve and eagerly waiting for the wedding. He desperately wants a job at the Meat Plant, so he can obtain all the meat he desires, since his plans for joining the Lodge ended up in failure too many times. At night two, Mr. Pottsdam can be seen at the cemetery, burying something. When Steve questions it, he claims that the family's cat died and that he's burying it. Although, there was no cat in sight. The next morning, Karin Fitzpatrick went missing. It was later discovered by Steve that Mr. Pottsdam kidnapped the little girl, molested her and tried to bury Karin alive. But nobody believed Karin, since she's just a little kid and likes to tell tales. After Mr. Pottsdam's 'daughter', Stephanie was supposedly killed and Steve went off to the Lodge. Mr. Pottsdam managed to finally become a Lodge Member. This, Steve ended up meeting Mr. Pottsdam in a freezer filled with meat. Mr. Pottsdam explained to a surprised Steve that he was the one who allowed the Lodge into Stephanie's room and kidnap her. He also revealed that he was able to get into the Lodge after burying Karin alive. Her spinal cord was his ticket. After his explanation, Mr. Pottsdam attempted to kill Steve in the freezer. Steve then managed to kill Mr. Pottsdam. Previous Life Mr. Pottsdam's full name is unknown. Although, he most likely doesn't have one since he is just a virtual character in a virtual reality that is Harvester designed by the Harvesters. Quotes * "You will remind your dad about the meat, won't you?" * "MY MEAT! MY MEAAAATTTTT!" * "Yeah, I know what that crazy little bitch said, but it's not true! I was at home that night. Mrs. Pottsdam will vouch for me. Isn't that right, Mrs. Pottsdam?" * "Haha! What a card!" * "Well, you always were a kidder, Steve." * "You've got a nutty sense of fun, Steve. Maybe an expensive one, too. . . " * "That way you could of been the boss. . . . . .Instead of the prime cut." * "Sometimes you have to sacrifice meat to gain meat. The Order taught me that." Trivia * Mr. Pottsdam is portrayed by Travis Miller * You can also question the peephole in the bathroom by typing in "peephole". * You can accuse Mr. Pottsdam of being a sexual deviant by typing "molest". Gallery Pottsdamscreaming.jpg Category:Characters Category:Dead characters